Kindred Spirits
by SilentAffections
Summary: After risking his life to rescue a villager, Naruto's finds that his whole world has been turned upside down. He finds himself crowded by friends, and people who had never bothered to speak to him before. But how will they react when they learn of his other side? SasuNaru


He looked to the ceiling, at all the cracks that lined the wall, threatening to cave at any given moment. But despite being worn, the roof provided a sense of security for the boy. As if this were the only thing keeping him from losing himself to the world outside. For beyond this shabby house stood those who threatened his very existence. Rather choosing to place their beliefs in an old village coot then further jeopardize the safety of their citizens. So the boy simply shifted about, lying so his back lay against the mattress. His chest rising and falling slowly with each given breathe.

Every single day was a struggle.

Every single minute only reminding him of the lives he had taken.

The many lives lost.

And for what? For a child who had soon come to loathe his very existence. To hate himself for what others had made him. To succumb to his demons, and slowly rid himself of this cruel world.

But whenever he thought of doing so, of taking one of those knives that lay in a kitchen drawer, something stopped him. A single voice that saved him from this rising insanity. So instead of reaching for that blade, and relishing at the sight of his own crimson, he closed his eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart. Its gentle rhythm tapping away as blood rushed through his veins, coursing throughout his entire body.

_Naruto, wake up. _

The young blonde rubbed at his eyes, yawning into the morning's air. He couldn't remember falling asleep, but now as he rubbed the crust from his eyes he listened to the voice that harbored within. Waiting for further instruction.

_Do you smell it?_

"Smell what?"

_The smoke Naruto, use your senses. _

Tired, the young fox pointed his nose in the direction of his opened window. Allowing his eyes again to fall shut as he focused on his one sense. The scent was foul, filling the boy's nostrils, threatening to choke him as he further inhaled the stench.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking to the window for any clue as to what it could be. And then it came. A blood curdling scream that filled the morning's air. A woman's voice that rose over the rooftops and stretched across the whole land.

Naruto jumped up from bed, tugging on a pair of orange baggy cargo pants as he rushed out. Grabbing at a brightly colored coat before slamming the door shut behind him. The town was eerily quiet, but as he ran down that cobble stone path the stench only grew until it reeked of decaying flesh and burning wood. So he ran further into town, and that's when he saw it.

A large house, whose windows had combusted with flames. The wood creaked from under its weight, threatening to collapse as the flames ate the building. The bodies lining the floor, their faces contorted with agony as they to fell victim to the chaos.

To the side of him stood a young girl. The light bouncing off her brightly colored hair as she stood, frozen. Trembling with fright as she helplessly watched. And then she noticed him, and their eyes met. Quickly she pointed a shaky finger at the building and yelled, "He's still in there! Sasuke, he'll die!"

_Let him. It's not like he's our problem. _

"I can't."

_What have these villagers shown us other than scorn? By saving them we'll be nothing more than we already are. Don't be the fool Naruto, let them deal with their own havoc. We were never meant to play the hero. _

"But this is my chance," He whispered, throwing down his coat as he readied himself for the risk he would take, "My chance to prove I'm capable of being someone else."

Without waiting for a further respond, Naruto plunged into the flames. Jumping through the entry way as the heat seared his clothes.

It was hot, way too hot for any normal being to sustain. But he pushed himself further, frantically searching for the boy they called Sasuke.

After running throughout the house, and searching through a few rooms he had found him in the master bedroom. Crouched over two lifeless bodies that he held close.

"Sasuke?" He asked, weary of the way the panels creaked from under his weight as he walked further into the room. "Is that you?"

The raven haired boy ignored this, and continued to mourn over the two deaths, his grip tightening around them as the blonde cautiously approached. His bottom lip trembling ever so slightly as he fought back the tears, sweat trickling down his pale forehead.

"Sasuke, we need to-

"No." His voice was sharp, cold, "I can't leave this place."

"Sasuke, I can't leave you here. You'll die from this heat, these flames-

"Then let me." His voice cracked, and he paused for a moment before continuing. "Let me die here, with my family. It's my fault they're dead. If I was only stronger, I could've protected them. None of this would've happened. I would've killed him before any of this could have happened."

"And you still have that chance." Naruto tried, desperation now clouding his mind, "If you die, here, who will seek vengeance? You still have the chance to become stronger, and capture the man who had taken your family from you. But you cannot sit here and allow their deaths to be in vain. So get up, and follow my lead, we can still get through this together."

Sasuke turned his head to focus on the boy, the blonde of his hair matted and singed at the ends. Along with the different fabrics of his clothes. Slowly, he rose to his feet and allowed the two bodies to fall from his arms. And together the two managed to flee from the building, before the wood gave way and littered the land with debris.

But for the first time in what had been years, Naruto no longer stood alone. Beside him was a man who had recently lost everything he had ever come to love. He was much like the blonde, an orphan without a family or anyone to call a friend. So he turned his attention back to the house, at all the remains as the adults rummaged through the pile. Looking for any clues as to what could have led to this onslaught.


End file.
